creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Red Wood Wall
Basic Information Forbidden Red Wood Walls are smooth bright red cubic building blocks. These blocks can be used for building purposes and decoration. They belong to the Store-exclusive Forbidden City Bundle that everyone can claim for free. Since the Ritzy Pigsy Valentine update R61 on February 14th 2019, obtaining Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks will unlock the crafting recipe for Forbidden Red Wood Stairs in your Crafting Menu. How to obtain These blocks cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Forbidden Red Wood Walls can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Forbidden City Bundle in the Store for free. This bundle also includes 20 already crafted Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks as part of an item kit that can be claimed on one game world of your choice. The Recipe Pack "Forbidden City Bundle" cannot be claimed in the Store more than once, however the purchasable Item Pack Forbidden City Pack can - this one is not for free. Already crafted Forbidden Red Wood Walls are included in the Forbidden City Pack and building kits for Chinese-themed Blueprints, but these Item Packs do not unlock nor contain the crafting recipe for this block. Already crafted Forbidden Red Wood Walls can also be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The Forbidden Red Wood Wall is part of the Forbidden City Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update R52 on February 14th 2018, and can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after claiming this Forbidden City Bundle in the Store for free. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. After claiming the Forbidden City Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this item will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Forbidden Red Wood Walls To craft 8 Forbidden Red Wood Walls at a time you'll need: * 2 blocks of most kinds of Wood or Logs (except for Corrupted Wood). Just click on the blue arrows of the icon in the crafting recipe window to choose a suitable type of Log or Wood that you carry with you * 2x Red Pigment made of Red Flowers (that grow on Ashenwood-trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night) in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark Since update R61 on February 14th 2019, crafting or taking Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks is the unlocking requirement for the crafting recipe of Forbidden Red Wood Stairs. How to use Forbidden Red Wood Walls Forbidden Red Wood Walls can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. Forbidden Red Wood Walls can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Forbidden Red Wood Walls can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. How to process Forbidden Red Wood Walls further 2 slanted Forbidden Red Wood Slopes or 2 cylindric Forbidden Red Wood Columns can be created by putting one block of Forbidden Red Wood Wall into a Processor. Since update R61 on February 14th 2019, alternatively 2 Forbidden Red Wood Slabs can be cut from one block of Forbidden Red Wood Wall in a Processor as well. From these Slabs, 2 Forbidden Red Wood Eighths can be processed further. No crafting recipes are required for this. Simply carry Forbidden Red Wood Walls with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Then select the shape that you want the Processor to cut the Forbidden Red Wood Walls into. 1 Forbidden Red Wood Slope each can then be processed further in a Processor - into either 1 Forbidden Red Wood Inner Corner or alternatively into 2 Forbidden Red Wood Outer Corners. Trivia Despite being made of Wood, all Forbidden Red Wood shapes (and Forbidden City Shingles) are fireproof. Category:Forbidden City Category:Crafted Category:Building Block Category:Premium Category:Store Category:Processable